


If Lily Would Date Prongs

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broadway, Dating, F/M, Filk, Friendship, Hogwarts, MWPP Era, Marauders, Matchmaking, Parody, Romance, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lily rejects James yet again, Sirius, Remus and Peter reflect on why they want James to date her so badly. Remus wants them to go out so James will mature, Sirius wants them to date so that he can see a hot romance, and Peter wants them to date so that James will shut up about Lily. A song filk to "If Mama Was Married" from Gypsy.</p><p>Lily, just give him a chance. He'd stop pulling pants. Think of the romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Lily Would Date Prongs

**Author's Note:**

> "If Lily Would Date Prongs" to the tune of "If Mama was Married" from Gypsy.
> 
> Originally filked September 2004

**Peter**  (spoken)  
Again she says no!

 **Sirius**  (spoken)  
That really stinks. She better say 'yes' one of these days. It's for her own good.

 **Remus**  (spoken)  
More than ever I wish Lily would go out with Prongs...he could learn so much from her...

 **Sirius**  (spoken)  
He could have so many good times with her...

 **Peter**  (spoken)  
He could stop talking about her...  
  
 **Remus**  
If Lily would date Prongs then maybe she'd find  
How nicely he could rearrange  
A kind gentleman who's polite and refined  
No hexing or rumpling, oh yes he would change  
If Lily would date Prongs  
  
 **Sirius**  
If Lily would date Prongs, together they'd be  
The best couple ever in school  
Their true love would stay like it doesn't with me  
It would stay forever, they'd redefine cool  
If Lily would date Prongs  
  
 **Peter**  
Lily, just give him a chance  
 **Remus**  
He'd stop pulling pants  
 **Sirius**  
Think of the romance  
 **Peter**  
Lily, just go on the date  
 **Remus**  
He'd behave so great  
 **Sirius**  
Your love lives can't wait  
  
 **Remus, Sirius and Peter**  
Oh Lily, just try  
You'll soon find that you love the guy  
 **Sirius**  
The romance would heat up  
 **Peter**  
For once he might shut up  
 **Remus**  
He'd mature not just on display  
 **Remus, Sirius and Peter**  
Oh Lily, go date Prongs today!  
  
 **Peter**  
If Lily would date Prongs, there wouldn't be anymore...  
  
 _(Peter rumples his hair and starts acting like James)_

  
 **Peter**  
"Ah, fair red-haired Lily  
Yes, she is for me  
Soon she will be mine  
We'll kiss all the time  
(spoken)  
Oh my Lily, there's no flower more beautiful!"  
  
 **Remus**  
Lily, you'll smarten his brain  
 **Sirius**  
You'll own lover's lane  
 **Peter**  
His friends will stay sane  
 **Remus, Sirius and Peter**  
Lily  
It would be so sweet  
Why can't you see that it would be a treat?  
  
Why can't you say "yes"  
It wouldn't be that hard to say  
'Cause Prongs has kept asking  
And asking  
And asking  
And Lily just slaps him away  
  
Oh Lily  
Oh Lily  
Oh Lily  
Go date Prongs today!


End file.
